The Sounds
"The Sounds" '''is the ninth episode in Season 5. Synopsis After getting knocked out from a rock, Darwin starts hearing strange sounds telling him terrible secrets; Which makes Gumball try to stop it. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Supporting Characters Tobias Banana Joe Minor Characters Colin Bandage Doctor Mr. Small Sarah Anais Nicole Richard CAMEO CHARACTURS Gormbil Dorwn Transcript Note that all the voices are different from each other. Not the same one. episode starts with the boy team (Gumball, Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe), Skateboarding Gumball, Tobias and Banana Joe: Darwin! Do a flip over the rock!! Darwin: Okay! and just when is flipping, Hits his head on the rock camera cuts to Darwin unconscious in first person as lighting can be heard Gumball: Darwin! Are you okay?! trio walk to Darwin Gumball: Darwin, Talk to me! Are you con-- becomes unconscious and a hospital monitoring beep can be heard. wakes up in the hospital with Gumball watching him Gumball: He's waking up! Bandage Doctor: Seems as if he is alive, But he's hurt. Voice in Darwin's Mind: Take out the doc. Darwin: consciousness ''WHAT THE WHAT? Gumball: Darwin! Speak to me buddy! Darwin: I am conscious! Darwin: I just h-- '''Voice in Darwin's Mind': Keep Silent and don't give the plan out. Gumball: Yeah? Darwin: THERE'S SOMETHING REALLY WRONG WITH ME! Bandage Doctor: into the room ''What is it? Darwin: I HEAR SO-- '''Voice in Darwin's Mind': Keep the plan a secret. Darwin: UGH, I HEAR SOUN-- Voice in Darwin's Mind: Don't confess or confess and die. Darwin: I... Ummm... Bandage Doctor: You what?! Darwin: Nervous '' Ummm... Nevermind! Bandage Doctor: ''and walks away Gumball: Are you okay now? Darwin: I guess. Voice in Darwin's Mind: Get out and take the plan; Bail the other's. Gumball: Alright. screen Dorwn: i em maekd camyo gormbil: scru u dorwn Dorwn: shet uap gormbil ve gota gte otu of hre gormbil: ok whtever u idot and dorwn walk away to Watterson brothers coming out of the hospital Gumball: So Darwin, You feel better? Darwin: Yeah, I guess. Voice in Darwin's Mind: Bail and now cut the big wire. Darwin: Scream Gumball: scared ''WHAT THE WHAT WAS THAT?! Darwin: Nothing. ''to Darwin alone in the Watterson kid's room; The curtains flow, Darwin is sitting on the bed Darwin: But why are you haunting me? Voice in Darwin's Mind: Because you must do the plan or have a miserable can. Darwin: Alright just stop with the rhyming! Voice in Darwin's Mind: You should eat potatoes in your school cafeteria and inhale all food; Or you will have the madness. Darwin: Scared ''Okay...! ''to the cafeteria Darwin: And now the voice told me to eat potato. Gumball: Dude you shouldn't listen to those voices. Darwin: But I have to! I'm scared of them! starts inhaling all food and Gumball tries to keep his lunch plate still but Darwin sucks it all Gumball: DUDE! Darwin: Sorry. Voice in Darwin's Mind: Go get potato salad and a light sandwich or go to the void. Darwin: Gasp cuts and Darwin is having potato salad and a light sandwich Gumball: arms ''Well let's go to Mr. Small to get help! ''to Mr. Small's room Mr. Small: ...And that's how you should stop these voices! Voice in Darwin's Mind: Don't listen to the cloud or you'll break the bound. Darwin: to the voices ''What do I do? '''Voice in Darwin's Mind': Sarcastically cheer to him but act like your being enthusiastic. Darwin: cheers ''Whoooooo! Gumball: ''Irritated ''Ughhhh...... Let's just go to the Library. ''to the Library, Gumball and Darwin are with Sarah. Sarah: Okay then what's the problem? Gumball: Darwin keeps hearing different sounds. Sarah: Oh! Then let's make him watch a static for some time without blinking! Gumball: But how will we stop making him blink? Sarah: Leave that to me! to Darwin watching a static, with french fries keeping his eyes open Voice in Darwin's Mind: You should stop this. Darwin: To be honest. Gumball and Sarah: Mhm? Darwin: This isn't working, Also I don't really think french fries are a good idea. throws the two fries into a fan Gumball: Let's just do something else. to Watterson kid's bedroom Gumball: Come on Darwin! If you stop hating it, It'll go away! Darwin: Like? You didn't even do that! Gumball: Yes I did, I hated my tattoo of Penny and it haunted me in my dreams! But now I overcame it! Darwin: You made a tattoo of Penny? Gumball: Yeah! off his sweater and points at his arm, Where the tattoo is Closeup Gumball: See? out Gumball: back on his sweater ''Well? '''Voice in Darwin's Mind': If you listen you won't live. Darwin: Scared ''Nope.... I don't think I wanna. Gumball: ''Facepalm to Watterson car Gumball: to Nicole ''And see? All these voices! ''to Nicole and she faces the kids Nicole: Oh Darwin honey, You should just find a solution yourself! Or just... Repeat your actions! Darwin: How? Nicole: You know.... Do what you already did! Darwin: zooms in as he gasps to next to Molly's treehouse; Where Gumball, Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe are there; Darwin is with his skateboard Gumball: So you're gonna repeat? Darwin: YES! skates and once again; He gets hit and injured badly other boys walk to Darwin Gumball: Will it work? Darwin: badly ''Yep. Worth it. ''Faints Voice in Darwin's Mind: doesn't hear ''It is done. ''screen fades to black, Then goes to first person, The eyes of Darwin; He wakes up and the camera cuts to him Darwin: ughh. Gumball: Did it work? Darwin: to voice ''Any tip, voices? ''and Darwin wait for 10 seconds; Eventually Darwin realizes the voices are gone Darwin: They're gone! Gumball: Good! But the bad thing is all your bones are broken and you'll be hear for the next three months. and Darwin are both in a scared like suprised face, The episode ends with the camera on Darwin Gallery TheSounds Leak1.png|Gumball tries to explain to Darwin the sounds are fake and not to eat Potato or inhale and eat. TheSounds Leak2.png|Darwin doesn't listen to Gumball and does something which the voices told him to do. TheSounds Leak3.jpg TheSounds Leak5.jpg TheSounds Leak4.jpg TheSounds Leak8.png|Gumball shows Darwin that he drew a tattoo of Penny on his arm. TheSounds Leak6.png TheSounds Leak7.png|Nicole tries to help with the sounds issue. Trivia * This episode was heavily renamed. The original title was "The Voices", The second title was "The Bonk", The third title was "The Aftervoice", The fourth title was "The Vocals", The fifth title was "The Uttering", The sixth title was "The Fish", The seventh title was "The Vox", (the seventh title was removed due to no singing in the episode), The eight title was "The Phonations" until it was chosen as the title would be "The Sounds". Other than The Sounds as the title, The Phonations was the most chosen title. * If one listens close; When Gumball says "Darwin! Are you okay?!", Jacob Hopkins actually recorded that, (the line was recorded before The Specie PT 2 was recorded) but Logan Grove's deep voice can be heard, Throughout the episode Nicolas sounds like Logan Grove. * Gormbil and Dorwn, Two characters from other TAWOG universes, Make a cameo in this episode. * This episode was going to air on February 11, 2017; But it was changed to a thursday. Category:Episodes with information Leaked Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App Category:Episodes on the CN App